


A Hundred Puns

by ra69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And blasting Fall Out Boy, Coffee, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, floweypot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra69/pseuds/ra69
Summary: You're just you, nothing special.You work in a small coffee shop and live in a downtown area where the people are friendly and everyone knows your name.But your whole world get flipped around when a very punny monster manages to get under your skin (and more importantly, into your heart) with his awful jokes. (Literally everything is WIP, expect change)





	

our POV

You sauntered down the street, earbuds playing your favorite song and a happy smile on your face.You passed by several people, all of them giving you a happy smile and a wave.

Your workplace was only a five minute walk away from your apartment, so you made it there fairly quickly.You unlocked the door, flicking on the lights of "Espresso Yourself!"You mentally cringed at the pun, setting your bag and jacket down and slipping on your black apron and hat that was shaped like a coffee cup.

You walked over to the door, turning on the neon 'open' sign before walking back behind the counter.You turned on the machines, starting to brew a couple fresh pots for the morning.

You grabbed the small blackboard that rested by the register, erasing yesterdays message (You look Brew-tiful today!) and writing down the newest announcement."Now serving Golden Flower tea!"

Soon enough, the slow trickle of customers started to flow in, the first being a gentle old man you knew as Richard.With a graying beard and kind, wrinkled eyes, he was probably the sweetest old man you knew.He came in every morning and just before closing, always ordering a straight black coffee.He always stayed to have a cheerful conversation with you before heading back to his little flower shop just across the street.

You grinned as he walked up to the counter."Hello Richard, how are you?"You asked, already pouring his coffee.He smiled at you."Very well.I recently got a new employee for my flower shop. A very sweet fellow named Asgore."

You poured his coffee into a small to-go cup, eyes widening as you heard what he said."Asgore?As in the king of monsters?"You asked, passing him the mug.Richard chuckled softly."Well, I suppose so.I must go, I shall see you later."A five dollar bill was placed on the counter.You slipped the money into the register, turning to help the next customer.

It had been an exhausting day.Your coworker had come in around lunch time, allowing you to take your break.You ran down the street to a small restaurant, ordering a sandwich to go.You then decided to walk back to the shop, opening up your sandwich and taking a small walk through the park.

Luckily the park had another entrance right near the coffee shop.You finished your sandwich and began you trek back.

================================

San's POV

It had been such a long, tedious day.While most of it had been pretty easy, the difficult parts hit Sans hard.He finally finished his day at "Award Weiners" restaurant, mostly known for serving hot dogs.Well, now "Hot Cats" were the most popular item ,thanks to Sans.

He shuffled down the street, pausing to look at a small, rustic looking shop called "Expresso Yourself!"Sans chuckled, deciding it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to grab a coffee.

Walking into the shop, he instantly smelled the coffee and saw all the patrons sitting down at the tables spread around the room.The soft sound of chatter filled the building, and many of the patrons sat with a book or talking to another person, but everyone looked happy.

He walked up to the counter, spotting the current employee tending to another customer a couple feet away.Sans couldn't really be bothered to walk over so he stopped in front of the register he was at and rung the little bell that sat in front of him.

====================================  
Your POV

You smiled at Jody, a young collage freshmen that came in every Wednesday.Her blue eyes sparkled as she vividly described one of her professors, who it was obvious she had a crush on.You smiled as well, listening as she rambled on and on.

The sound of a bell ringing grabbed your attention.You looked over and spotted a short skeleton monster standing impatiently at the other end of the counter where the second register was.You smiled one last time at Jody, placing a hand on hers."Jody, breathe."You reminded her, watching as she paused to inhale in deeply.

"I'll be right back."You said, turning around and walking over to the monster.While you walked, you scanned over what you could see of him.He was wearing a blue, fur lined hoodie over a white t-shirt.He also had two little white pinpricks in his eyes sockets, which you could only assume were his pupils.You stopped in front of the monster."Hello, what can I get-""I want a chocolate espresso, thanks." You were a little miffed at the abruptness of the monster but moved to start a fresh pot quickly. While it brewed you turned to the monster."So, I haven't seen you around before. Do you live in this part of town?"You asked.

The skeleton shook his head."Nope, I live farther uptown.I'm picking up my kid from school today so I was just passing through.I stopped when I saw the sign and thought i'd grab a cup.I think best over coffee, I tend to have a latte on my mind."Oh no.

"I mean, coffee really helps me stay grounded."You couldn't stop yourself from groaning at that one.A soft chuckle left the monster."Hey, you should make yourself a cup of positivitea. Besides, puns are a very brewtiful way to espresso yourself."You turned around, making his drink quickly and setting it onto the counter."Here you go sir, that'll be four dollars and thirty three cents."You said, trying to get over the sheer amount of puns and get the monster out of there.

He chuckled again, grabbing some money from his wallet."You and my bro would get along. He doesn't like puns either, he's a real bonehead."You looked at the monster with your eyes squinted.He had a big grin on his face, obviously sensing your annoyance."Ok ok, I can see that the puns are getting under your skin, i'll stop now."

You quickly wracked your brains for any puns among that sentence, knowing customers like this very well.You thought about it before shrugging and sending a smile the skeletons way."Well, have a good day sir!Remember to stop by again if you get the chance!"You decided not to give the usual send off, which had another couple puns in it, as it probably would've cause more puns to be thrown your way.

The skeleton seemed to smile more."Okay, but don't get to depresso when i'm gone."You gave a forced smile, nodding."Wouldn't dream of it."You said in a happy tone.The monster chuckled one last time before he turned and left.As he walked out the door you sighed heavily, turning back to see Jody typing furiously on her laptop.You decided to leave her be and looked around.You always liked seeing the tables full of people chatting and reading, it filled you with determination that there were places all around you that could be so homely.

Your shift finally ended around eight.You grabbed your bag and jacket, hanging up your apron and locking the doors.When you finally made it back to your apartment you flopped onto the couch, reaching out for the remote and flipping on the TV, channel surfing before finally stopping on a random one.The screen flashed brightly, the words dancing across the screen accompanied by cheery music."Late night talk show with a Killer Robot."

Mettaton sat on top a desk with some random celebrity (you never really remembered any big celeb's names) striking a pose and turning to ask the celebrity a question about an upcoming movie, which you could guess the person was starring in.You continued to watch, your thoughts drifting around your head until you realized you hadn't actually been paying attention to anything happening on the screen.You continued this though, not really caring about the show.Your mind kept drifting to that monster from earlier.You almost groaned just thinking about him.Sure, there were plenty of customers like him, spewing out awful puns until you thought that they ran through the person veins.But this was different........somehow.You couldn't place you finger on it.Maybe the puns were worse than usual?No, that wasn't it.You felt frustration building in you and let out a deep heavy sigh, practically deflating into your couch.

Your thought began to get slower and slower, your eyelids slowly closing.You fought to keep them open before just giving up and letting sleep overtake you.You fumbled around with your eyes closed to find the remote and turn off the TV.Tomorow was another day, and part of you hoped you would see the punny skeleton again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, thanks for reading!! I wouldn't mind getting a kudos but I am kinda new to writing Gender Neutral Reader so any comments/ constructive critisism would be welcomed!


End file.
